Dreams In The Air
by NegaiFreak
Summary: IT'S SEQUEL TIME! As Ash and Co. pass through Lentimas Town to get to the Unova League they meet up with Gingka, and then a sandstorm hits town! Thankfully things clear up, but then... Professor Juniper arrives, along with Skyla! But wait, why is she ignoring Gingka? Horrible summary, I know. But the story will clear things up.


**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story takes place after Iris' battle with Drayden in the anime. This also connects to events that happen in the actual gameplay of Black & White 2 when you are in Lentimas Town. So be warned, there may be slight spoilers. Also once again, DO NOT BASH THIS CROSSOVER PAIRING IN ANY WAY AT ALL. THIS IS MY OWN STORY BASED OFF OF THE ANIME, GAMEPLAY of BW2, AND OTHER THINGS.**

**NOTE: Ash, Gingka, Iris, and Skyla are all 15 years old in this story. Cilan is 17, and Professor Juniper is 23. **

"Higaki City is just beyond Reversal Mountain," Cilan said as he looked at his trusty town map, "We'll rest up at the Pokémon Center in Lentimas Town beforehand, so we're prepared to make the trek over the mountain," he added.

"That's great!" a rather excited Ash replied. He was looking forward to finally registering for the Unova League. "I wonder if all my friends are already there…" he said to himself, "It'd sure be great to see them after so long!" With Iris included, the group was heading for the Unova League after so many days of waiting for the confirmation of the League's location. They had just left Opelucid City after Iris had fought the Gym Leader Drayden and lost, but surprisingly discovered that she would later on become the Gym Leader there after she became stronger.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu said as the group approached the hilltop they had been going up. "Ax Axew!" Axew agreed as he jumped out of Iris' hair to view the scenery, which was Lentimas Town. "Wow, what a pretty place!" Iris said as she noticed the small town before her. "Yep, there's no doubt that it's Lentimas Town we're right now seeing," Cilan pointed out. "Cool!" Ash said excitedly, "Let's get to the Pokémon Center pronto!" he added as he raced down the hill with Pikachu. "Hey! Wait up a minute Ash!" Cilan called as he stuffed his town map back into his backpack, then chased after the energetic boy. "Wow, what a kid…" Iris sighed as she walked after them. "Axew…" Axew agreed.

As Ash sped into Lentimas Town with Pikachu, he noticed right away that the town was a lot different than the ones he went to before in Unova, because it looked very old fashioned. He then noticed the Pokémon Center right around the corner. "Ash!" a voice shouted, getting his attention. Cilan came running in, looking tired and sweaty, while Iris was walking behind him, eating an apple.

"Don't… run… off… like… that…" Cilan said in between breaths. Iris just sighed and shrugged as Ash and Pikachu were embarrassed that they had left their friends behind by mistake. "You always act like this," Iris said as she took a bite of her apple, "What a kid." Ash then gave Iris a glare, which she ignored. "Let's just head to the Pokémon Center, okay?" Cilan said sweating madly.

"Simi Simi!" shouted a voice. The gang turned to see a Simipour waving its hands in the air. "Pika!" "Axew!" the two Pokémon out of their Poke Balls said as they rushed over to greet the water monkey. "Hey, is that…?" Ash was about to ask, but completely stopped as he noticed someone walking towards Simipour.

"Hey Simipour, what's up?" the boy asked, "You didn't finish your lunch." "Simi Simipour!" she replied as Pikachu and Axew came over. "Huh? Pikachu? Axew?" he said in surprise. "Well, what do you know!" Ash said as he said walked over, "Great to see you again Gingka!" he said as he reached out for a fist bump, which Gingka was eager enough to give back.

***BW Rival Destinies Opening*******

Sitting at a table outside the Pokémon Center, Ash, Cilan, Gingka, and Iris, along with their Pokémon sat down and enjoyed their lunch as they were happy to see each other again. "So Gingka, how's training coming?" Ash asked as he took a bite of his sandwich. "It's going good," Gingka said in between bites of his lunch, "The Battle Club here really helped power up my Pokémon." Iris and Cilan watched on smiling as they ate their food as well. Pikachu and Axew were also eating their respective Pokémon food, along with Simipour who had been excited from the moment she had seen them.

"Aaaahhhh… I'm stuffed…" Ash yawned as he took his last bite. "Me too…" Gingka moaned. Iris sighed, "Maybe you should stop eating so quickly you two," she suggested, "You don't want to end up being to tired to train." Ash and Gingka quickly responded when they heard the word, train. "Iris is right, we can't just sit around here all day!" Ash said. "Yeah," Gingka replied, "What do you say to having a battle with me at the Battle Club, Ash?" he asked. "You bet!" Ash replied. Iris sighed again, _'They definitely got good spirit, that's for sure. But they're both such little kids…' _she thought.

"Are you sure they can't change their course?" a voice asked from inside the building, stopping the boys' conversation. "I wonder what's going on…" Cilan said. "Let's find out," Ash said, walking through the doorway into the Pokémon Center. Gingka had just returned Simipour to her Poke Ball, as she had stuffed herself silly, and followed Ash along with Iris and Cilan into the building.

Nurse Joy was talking on what appeared to be a mobile phone, as she was moving back and forth. "This sandstorm may cause a lot of trouble…" she said into the phone, "But if you're sure they can…" She listened closely into the phone and then said, "All right, but make sure their cargo doesn't get damaged." She then hung up the phone on the counter.

"Nurse Joy?" Cilan said, getting her attention. "What is it?" she asked. "What's going on?" Cilan asked back politely. Nurse Joy sighed, "There's supposed to be a cargo plane coming into Lentimas Airport today delivering cargo supplies and important passengers," she began to explain, "However, the weather forecast says there'll be a sandstorm happening right when they land, and I fear they'll think it won't be a problem."

"A sandstorm?!" Iris gasped. "Ax Axew…" Axew shivered. "How bad are sandstorms in Lentimas Town?" Ash asked. "There are many vicious sandstorms, even one that almost took out the entire town!" Nurse Joy said, surprising Ash and the others. "Pika Pi…" Pikachu said, feeling scared. "If those people are caught up in that sandstorm, they might be in trouble!" Gingka said. He then ran out the door. "Gingka, wait a minute!" Ash exclaimed in surprise as he followed his friend out the door with Pikachu. Iris and Cilan were in a bit of shock as their friends had just rushed out of the building, but they then nodded at each other and sped out of the Pokémon Center. Nurse Joy blinked a couple of times to try and comprehend what just happened. "Oh dear…" she said, hoping that the sandstorm wasn't severe.

The sky was clear as water as Gingka ran around town, looking for the Lentimas Airport. "Gingka!" a voice shouted as he had stopped to look around. He turned to see Ash and Pikachu coming up behind him. "Hey Gingka, try not to run off like-Oh no!" Ash suddenly gasped. Gingka turned again to see the dust gathering in the sky, making its way to a large line of pavement. "That's the runway!" Gingka exclaimed, "Come on Ash!" He bolted off and Ash followed him closely along with Pikachu. They both noticed a figure in the sky heading for the runway as well. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu shouted as he dashed even quicker.

"There's the plane!" Gingka said. The large cargo plane landed smoothly on the runway as it slowly came to a standstill. The sandstorm suddenly was surrounding the entire runway, shrouding the whole area. Gingka and Ash squinted their eyes as they rushed in to try and help. "Do you see the plane?" Ash asked. Gingka squinted even more as he tried to locate the plane through the vicious storm. "Let's move in closer so we can get a better look!" Gingka yelled as the sandstorm was messing with his hearing as well.

Cilan and Iris arrived just in time to see the entire airfield covered by the sandstorm, and was making its way into the town. "A-a-a Axew!" Axew freaked out, hiding in Iris' hair. "Where are Ash and Gingka?" Iris asked Cilan. "Where ever they are, I sure hope they aren't in the middle of that…" he pointed out as it looked like the sandstorm's ferocity was directed at the airfield.

The two trainers kept inching forward into the sandstorm, trying to find the cargo plane. Pikachu's ears twitched suddenly as he cried out, "Pika!" "What is it Pikachu?" Ash asked, trying not to get sand in his mouth. "Pika Pikachu!" Pikachu said, pointing straight ahead. "Is that where you think the plane is buddy?" Ash asked. "Pika!" Pikachu nodded. "All right then, let's go!" Ash said moving in Pikachu's direction. The young trainer and the electric mouse then saw the plane right in front of them, a large, black and yellow cargo plane. Then, they both saw the cargo hatch at the end of the plane open.

"Are you sure we should do this right now?" a voice asked from inside the plane. "Don't worry," said another, "As long the cargo is still strapped to the carts we have, we can get it into the airport without any worries." "Yeah, but this sandstorm looks pretty intense, maybe we should get the cargo out once it passes…" the first voice replied. All of a sudden, the cart that the other man mentioned had rolled off into Ash's view upon the ramp of the cargo hatch, and was about to crash onto the pavement. Ash gasped, when surprisingly, Gingka stepped in and stopped the cart by firmly locking his feet to the cargo hatch floor and holding the cart with his back to the plane.

"Whew, that was close!" one of the men said, coming into Ash's view. They were both wearing lab coats, yet one of them was taller than the other, both of them also wearing goggles to protect their eyes from the sand. _Hey, aren't those guys Professor- _Ash had no time to finish his thought as he noticed Gingka was struggling to keep the cart in place as the heavy cargo proved too much for his muscles to handle. "Hold on Gingka!" Ash shouted, running towards his friend. He then took a Poke Ball from his belt and enlarged it. "Unfezant, I choose you!" he shouted as he threw the ball into the sandy air. The bright blue and white light coming from the ball formed into the Pride Pokémon, Unfezant. "Un Un!" she screamed as the sandstorm blinded her sight.

"Stay strong Unfezant!" Ash called out, "Use Air Cutter to get rid of the sandstorm!" Unfezant unfolded her wings, flapping them as she launched blue x's of air right into the sandstorm. Unfortunately, the Air Cutter did not prove to be useful, as the sandstorm kept on raging. "Grrr…" Ash growled in frustration, "Now what?" "Don't worry Ash!" Gingka yelled, getting his full attention, "I got this!" The young beyblader then reached under his scarf and pulled out his goggles, placing them on his eyes.

He then enlarged a Poke Ball himself. "Braviary, let it rip!" he shouted as he threw the ball into the air. Emerging from it, was none other than the Valiant Pokémon, Braviary. "Brav!" he screamed into the sandy air. "Braviary, stop the sandstorm with Air Slash!" Gingka called out. The large eagle Pokémon spread out his wings as they turned a bright white, and launched tons of shuriken-like discs of air into the sandstorm, successfully pushing it back, and clearing the airfield of sand. "Way to go Braviary!" Ash shouted. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu said in gratitude. Unfezant however, was beyond furious with jealousy, as she couldn't push back the sandstorm when Braviary could. She landed next to Ash and Pikachu as they all watched Gingka continue to struggle with keeping the cart in place.

"Hold on!" said of the men as he grabbed the cart's handles. "Let's get this into the airport, before this sandstorm gets even worse!" shouted the other. They then slowly and carefully pushed the cart off the ramp of the cargo hatch, and then quickly rushed into the airport with the cargo safely intact. "Ash! Gingka!" shouted another voice. Ash and Gingka turned to see Iris and Cilan running towards just before they rushed into the airport. "Let's get inside!" Cilan shouted as they all bounced into the building.

Everyone made there way inside safely, exhausted from running around. "That was a close one…" Gingka said as he tried to catch his breath and wipe the sand from his goggles. "Yeah, but thanks for helping us out though!" said one of the men. Cilan then realized something, "Say, aren't you two Professor Juniper's assistants?" he asked. "Yep that's right!" the other one answered, "We didn't get to introduce ourselves yet, so I'm Alan." "And my name's Drake," they introduced. "Glad to see you guys again!" Ash replied. "Oh, that's right!" Alan realized, "We all met each other back at Chargestone Cave!" "It's been a long time hasn't it?" Drake said. "Definitely!" Gingka said cheerfully. "Thanks to your Braviary, we were able to get this cargo into the airport safely!" "No problem!" Gingka said, "Right Braviary?" "Braviary!" he chirped happily. Unfezant shot him a glare, which he noticed, and suddenly stopped his joyful moment. Gingka then took out his Poke Ball, "All right Braviary, take a good rest," he said as he returned the brave eagle to his Poke Ball. "You too Unfezant," Ash said returning his own flying type, "Take a nice rest."

"So, what are you doing here?" Iris asked, still trying to get sand out of her hair, "You're not pilots delivering cargo now, are you?" Alan and Drake laughed. "No, we only came along to do some research near Reversal Mountain," Alan replied. "Research? On what?" Gingka asked. Just then, the sliding doors opened. Everyone turned to see that Professor Juniper had arrived, rubbing sand out of her hair as well. "Professor Juniper!" Ash and Gingka exclaimed. "What a surprise!" she said with a smile, "I didn't expect to see all of you here again!"

"Professor, what's your research on this time?" Ash asked. "We're focusing on researching the Stranger House near Reversal Mountain this time around, considering that we haven't done much research in a while…" she admitted, "So we're taking our time to study the poltergeists of the Strange House." Ash and Gingka were beyond confused, "Polter-what?" they asked at the same time. "She means ghosts you two," Iris said with a sigh, "You're both such little kids." Iris then noticed that Ash and Gingka had just ignored her and continued to ask questions.

Just then, the sliding doors opened again, and Iris gasped as she saw whom it was. Axew was shocked too, "Ax Axew!" he said, coughing up sand. "Cilan, look!" she said pointing to the person. Cilan was surprised as well, "How unexpected!" he said. "I'm gonna tell Gingka!" Iris said with a smirk. She then walked over to the boys as they continued to ask Professor Juniper more question which she couldn't comprehend as they asked over and over. "Now now, one at a time…" Iris then poked on Gingka on the shoulder. "Hmm?" Gingka said as he turned to see Iris giggling. "Iris, what is it?" he asked. "Guess who's here…" she teased, giggling even more. "Oh, who's here now-" Gingka stopped talking the moment he laid eyes on the person that entered the airport.

It was Skyla, the Highflying Girl, the gym leader of the Mistralton Gym, and the girl he loved dearly. "Sk-Sk-Skyla?!" he stuttered in surprise, getting her attention. "Oh hey there you guys!" she replied happily, "It's good to see you all again!" Gingka's eyes widened at the sudden appearance of his beloved. "I get it," Cilan noted, "Skyla was the one who piloted you here along with the cargo, correct?" Professor Juniper nodded, "Skyla usually makes deliveries to Lentimas Town from time to time, because the town can't get supplies anywhere else in the region safely," she explained. "So, is Skyla coming with you guys too?" Ash asked, making Gingka blush a little.

"Yep!" Juniper replied, "She's going to be a bodyguard as there may be some Pokemon that don't wish to be disturbed inside the house." "Hey, can we can come along too?" Ash asked, "I'm sure Gingka would love to go!" Gingka was surprised that Ash had said that, but smiled nonetheless. "Of course you can come!" Juniper replied happily, "After all, you've helped us out plenty of times before! Let's get going before another sandstorm kicks up!" She, along with her assistants, left the airport in quick fashion, with Skyla in tow, who was looking a little sad.

"That was most certainly an odd encounter…" Cilan noted. "What do you mean Cilan?" Ash asked, confused. "Why didn't Skyla say anything to Gingka in particular?" Iris asked, crossing her arms, "Knowing how she reacted to Gingka's confession after their gym battle, you think she'd be all over him…" Gingka blushed even more. "Axew Ax…" Axew agreed. "Come on guys, I'm sure Skyla will talk to Gingka later," Ash said, "Besides, we gotta help Professor Juniper out!" Gingka nodded, "Yeah, let's go!" he said, rushing out the sliding doors, revealing the now cleared weather. "I guess he's confident now…" Cilan sighed, heading out the door. "Axew!" Axew said. "Definitely," Iris said, following the connoisseur outside, "Oh, and by the way Ash," she began to say, getting his attention, "Way to play matchmaker," she said, giggling all the while. Ash blinked, very confused. "Matchmaker? What does that mean?" he asked. "Pika…" Pikachu sighed. They then both exited the airport, pursuing their friends, heading to the mysterious Strange House.

The entire group trekked onto the Strange House as soon as they left Lentimas Town. Juniper, Alan, and Drake led the way, with Skyla close behind, followed by Ash, Cilan, Gingka, and Iris. Gingka was looking very nervous, as Skyla's sudden appearance had surprised him plenty. "Well, are you going to say something?" Iris whispered in his ear. "Ax Axew!" Axew said as well. Gingka was looking down, "I-It's just that…" he paused briefly, "I haven't seen Skyla in so long, so I don't know what to say to her," Gingka admitted, feeling discouraged. "Come on!" Iris said. "Weren't you the one who admitted you loved her just about a month ago?" she asked sarcastically. Gingka blushed, "You know what, you're right!" he said confidently. He then jogged up to Skyla.

"So Skyla, how's it been lately?" he asked smiling. Skyla just moved up in front of him without an answer. _'What was that about?'_ he thought as walked up to her side again. "Have you gotten any more Pokemon?" he asked kindly. Still, Skyla ignored him and just walked on. Gingka stopped in his tracks as his face fell, "Why won't she talk to me…?" he asked, near to tears. "Don't be down Gingka," Cilan reassured, "I'm positive that Skyla's just tired from the flight and doesn't want to talk right now." "Yeah!" Ash said, "I'm sure you two will be talking once we get inside the house!" With that, the group continued onward, until they noticed the house near the foot of the mountain.

"Woah, is that it?" Iris asked. Professor Juniper nodded, "That's the Strange House, in all its glory!" she said brightly. "Well then, what are we waiting for?!" Ash shouted enthusiastically, "Let's go!" He then raced down the hill and ran right into the door.

BAM!

"Ouch…" Ash said as he fell onto the doorstep. Pikachu, who was lucky to have jumped off of Ash's shoulder right before the impact, sighed deeply, "Pika pi…" he said. "Jeez Ash," Iris said, "I know you're excited, but you don't have to hurt yourself," she teased. "Hey, there might be some rare Pokemon in there that I could catch!" Ash noted, "I bet there might be some ones from other regions too!" Juniper smiled, "Well then, I guess you'll be the expert on all the Pokemon we find that aren't from Unova," she teased. "I know about them too!" Gingka said, "I've only been to Sinnoh and Unova, but I've seen a lot of other region Pokemon too!" he said gleaming with pride, "Isn't that pretty impressive Skyla?" he asked. Again, Skyla did not answer, she merely walked right by him and pulled on the door's handle, opening it.

"I guess it's pull, and not push," Ash joked. Juniper and her assistants chuckled, Iris face palmed, and Cilan just sighed. Axew and Pikachu also sighed at the scatterbrained boy. Even still, Gingka was really concerned with how Skyla hadn't spoken to him at all since they met at the airport. Though he didn't even bother with asking why as soon as he and the others stepped into the house.

The house was lit by only candles, so it was definitely old, not to mention, there was furniture and décor that looked extremely out of date. "Wow, this sure is creepy…" Iris said, starting to worry. "Don't be scared Iris," Juniper said, "As long we don't disturb the Pokemon resting here, I think we'll be fine." She then inched forward, as the wood floor beneath her creaked loudly. "Hmm?" she said, wondering why the floor would creak so much. "Um, how old is this place?" Ash asked. "It's over fifty years old," Alan replied, "It would make sense that the floorboards are a little squeaky.

CRACK!

Without warning, the floorboards beneath Professor Juniper collapsed and she began to fall. "PROFESSOR!" everyone, even Skyla screamed. Skyla reacted quickly, and grabbed the professor's hand before she could fall all the way through the floor. She struggled to pull her back up. "Hold on… Professor…" she said, gritting her teeth as her struggle to save the professor continued.

CRACK!

Suddenly, the floorboards under Skyla's feet also broke. "AAAAAAAHHHHH!" she screamed as she and Professor Juniper were about to fall into an endless abyss. Just then, she felt something grab her hand tightly, stopping her from falling with the Professor. They both looked up to see Gingka firmly grasping Skyla's hand like there was no tomorrow. "Gingka!" Juniper said in relief, glad he was helping, but Gingka was also struggling, considering he had to keep two people from falling. Due to that weight, he began to skid closer and closer to the edge of the broken hole. "Hold on Gingka, I'll-!" "No! I got this!" Gingka shouted cutting Ash off by surprise. He then began to pull on Skyla's hand, trying to get her back up first.

He grunted as he used all his effort to pull Skyla and Juniper out of the broken floor. "Pikachu!" Pikachu cheered. "Axew Axew!" Axew cheered as well. He succeeded, getting her out of the floor first, and then reached out for Juniper's right hand, so he and Skyla could pull her up easily. Finally, the professor was out safely, giving Gingka the chance to sit down and catch his breath. "Phew!" he said, exhausted. "Gingka, you're a lifesaver," Juniper said in relief. Gingka just smiled brightly, still tired from all that effort. "Wow Gingka," Cilan said, "I had no idea you were that strong," he complimented. "Yeah!" Iris and Ash said in unison.

Gingka smiled even brighter, for he was filled with plenty of pride now. "Are you okay too Skyla?" Gingka asked. He then saw that Skyla was just brushing herself off of dust from the collapsed wood, not paying attention. _'She's ignoring me again…'_ Gingka thought as he went back into depression. "So, what do we do now?" Drake asked, "Considering the house is extremely outdated, how should we investigate the entire complex?" he asked Juniper. The professor raised a finger to her chin as she began to ponder how they would split up.

"How about me, Cilan, and Iris go with Alan and Drake," Ash suggested, "and Gingka and Skyla can go with you Professor." Gingka beamed at the idea, wanting to spend time with Skyla, but oddly enough, Skyla seemed upset at this suggestion, though she didn't say a thing. Professor Juniper nodded, "All right," she said confidently, "We'll investigate the Strange House in the groups Ash suggests!" Gingka smiled, but Skyla frowned deeply, and Cilan and Iris noticed this.

"Why's Skyla so upset about going with Gingka?" she asked quietly into Cilan's ear. "I don't know…" Cilan replied, "But I hope she isn't planning on breaking his heart." "DUUUUUOOOOOO…" moaned a voice that surprised everyone. "W-What was that?" Iris asked, starting to freak out. "I'm guessing the inhabitant Pokemon here must've heard the floor break, and they now think their home is being invaded," Alan explained, scaring Iris a little. Suddenly, the main doors shut themselves unexpectedly, and then hundreds of Solosis and Duosion appeared. "EEEEEKKKK!" Iris screamed, hiding behind Ash. The Psychic type Pokemon did not look happy to see people inside the Strange House. Each then began to form a jelly-like ball of energy in front of them. "That's Psyshock!" Juniper yelled. However, Ash reacted quickly, "Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" he yelled. "Pika… Chu!" the yellow mouse screamed as he launched a huge shock of electricity right to the surrounding Psychic types, making them immediately scatter and float off. "Come on!" Ash shouted as he ran off with Iris, Cilan, Drake, and Alan into another section of the house. "Let's go too!" Professor Juniper said as she noticed a flight of stairs going down. She, along with Gingka and Skyla, rushed down as soon as possible.

In the other room, Ash, Cilan, and Iris, along with Alan and Drake, were catching their breath as they had outrun the Solosis and Duosion. "Phew!" Ash said, relieved, "Glad we're out of that mess!" "Indeed," Alan agreed, pulling out a flashlight, "Now let's see what kind of Pokemon are living here…" the short, somewhat chubby man turned the flashlight on to see the room in full. "Over there!" Cilan said, pointing forward. There were many Litwick gathered among the walls of the room, cuddling together with what appeared to be Pokemon eggs. "Awwww…" Iris said, "How adorable…" "It sure is cool to see Pokemon being able to live in a place like this," Ash said. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed. "A marvelous feeling to see Pokemon like this living in harmony," Cilan noted.

"Axew Axew!" Axew greeted the Litwick. "Lit! Litwick!" one of them responded happily. "I guess ghost Pokemon are able to find good living conditions in homes that are abandoned," Drake said, smiling at the Litwick. "But even still, we should conduct further research as to why these Ghost Pokemon make this place their home rather than other environments," he explained. Alan nodded, "We should probably check another area before we have a final analysis," he said. The group then stepped out of the room quietly, saying goodbye to the happy Litwick. "That sure was cool!" Ash said, beaming brightly. "Indeed!" Cilan agreed, "What about you Iris?" he asked. He then got a look of confusion as noticed Iris was starting to tense up, as if she was scared. "Iris, what's wrong?" Cilan asked. "A-Ash?" she asked, "W-What's that?!" The whole group turned to where Iris was pointing to see four large bats coming directly for them.

Meanwhile, Juniper, Gingka, and Skyla were walking down the halls, searching for the ghost Pokemon as well. Unfortunately, they had little success in finding any evidence of ghost type Pokemon. "I can't believe we haven't found anything yet," Professor Juniper sighed as she looked around with her flashlight, "It looks like the other Pokemon weren't disturbed by what happened at the entrance." "Sure looks that way," Gingka agreed. But then, he noticed a chair wobbling back and forth in front of them. "Wh-What the heck?!" he shouted, very freaked out. "It must be Telekinesis or Psychic," Juniper noted, "But what Pokemon would do that?"

Just then, a shadowy figure, looking like an old rag doll, appeared in front of Juniper, surprising her enough to fall down. "BAAAAABAAAABAAAA!" it laughed loudly. "A Banette!" Gingka exclaimed, pulling out his Pokedex.

_Banette: The Marionette Pokemon. A doll that became a Pokémon, over its grudge of being thrown away. Banette seeks the child who disowned it,_ the Pokedex stated.

The Banette was laughing loudly, and soon, other Banette began to appear as well. "Oh my!" Juniper said, surprised. "No time to worry about this!" Gingka said as he reached for his belt, "It's go time!" He then took two Poke Balls from his belt, enlarged them, and threw them in the air. "Simipour, Chandelure, let it rip!" he exclaimed as the balls opened, with the light coming from each of them formed into the water monkey Simipour, and the ghostly chandelier, Chandelure. "Go Swanna!" Skyla shouted as she launched her own Poke Ball, opening to reveal the lovely swan, Swanna. Gingka was excited to be teaming up with Skyla to stop the Banette from causing more mayhem, as he pumped his fist. "Simipour, Ice Beam!" he ordered.

"Seriously Ash, what are these things?!" Iris screamed as she tried to avoid the bats from swooping down on her. "Ax…" Axew said, very dizzy from Iris moving around so much. "They're Golbats!" Ash replied, pulling out his Pokedex.

_Golbat: The Bat Pokemon. Flitting around in the dead of night, Golbat sinks its fangs into its prey and drains a nearly fatal amount of blood, _the Pokedex stated eerily.

"They what?!" Cilan asked in surprise as he tried to avoid to Golbats as well. "These Golbat must think we invaded their nest along with the Solosis and Duosion!" Alan noted. "Agreed," Drake said, "That also means they want us out of here." "No way!" Ash said, pulling out a Poke Ball and enlarging it, "This battle's just getting started!" He then threw the Poke Ball into the air, "Unfezant, I choose you!" he exclaimed as the ball opened to reveal his female flyer, Unfezant. "Un!" she shouted as rushed towards the Golbats, making them all scatter.

"Now, Unfezant use Air Cutter!" Ash commanded. Unfezant flapped her wings quickly as she launched blue x's of air directly at the Golbats. However, the Golbats were smart and dodged each and every one of the Air Cutters. "Un?!" she chirped in shock. "Oh no!" Ash yelled. The Golbats' wings turned a bright white as they struck Unfezant over and over. "Unfezant!" Ash shouted. "Fezant…" she replied in pain landing on the floor. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu said, offering to give Unfezant a break. "Okay, Pikachu you're-" "Un!" Unfezant yelled cutting Ash off. "You wanna keep going?" Ash asked. "Unfezant!" she replied. Ash smiled, "Okay, Air Cutter, again!" he ordered.

However, Unfezant had another idea as her wings turned a bright a white, she launched shuriken-like slashes of air, knocking out the Golbats. "Whoa, awesome!" Ash exclaimed. "Unfezant just learned Air Slash, cool!" Iris said joyfully. "Truly a miracle, for Unfezant wanted to prove that she could handle this battle herself with that new move," Cilan noted. "Great work Ash and Unfezant," Alan complimented. "You two definitely work well together," Drake said. "Thanks!" Ash replied. "Un!" Unfezant chirped happily.

"Finish it off with Shadow Ball!" Gingka called out to Chandelure. The Luring Pokemon launched a dark ball of energy directly at the last Banette standing, knocking it down easily. Soon, all the Banette scurried off, now scared of the trainers that beat them. "Nice job Chandelure!" Gingka said, returning her to the Poke Ball. "Simi Simi!" Simipour exclaimed in joy. "Swa Swa!" Swanna agreed. Though they had fought against each other viciously before, they were very happy they got out of the situation in one piece, together as a group.

"Swanna's gotten a lot better Skyla!" Gingka complimented, "You do a great job with raising your Pokemon!" Once again, Skyla just took no notice to what Gingka had to say and returned Swanna to her Poke Ball without a word. Simipour was very surprised not to hear anything come out of Skyla's mouth after those nice words. "Simi?" she asked Gingka in worry. Gingka patted her on the head, "Don't worry," he said, reassuring her, "I'm sure she's just tired from how today's gone." He then took out Simipour's Poke Ball. "Take a nice rest, Simipour," he said recalling her to the ball.

"So it doesn't surprise me that some ghost Pokemon like to cause mischief in abandoned houses such as this place," Juniper noted, "But still, how do the ghost Pokemon find places like this suitable for their necessities?" she asked herself, and continued to walk down the hallway with Skyla and Gingka. The beyblading boy was still having trouble with even getting near Skyla now, for she would always walk in front of him every time he tried to walk beside her.

'_Okay, I've had just about enough of this!'_ Gingka shouted in his head. He then ran up, right in front of Skyla, making her stop. "Why have you been ignoring me this whole time?" he asked angrily, "What's going on?" Professor Juniper seemed surprised when she heard Gingka's questioning. Skyla began to have a look of worry as Gingka kept staring at her with rage in his eyes. Then, she made a confused and freaked out look soon after she noticed something.

Gingka was perplexed, "What, is something wrong?" he asked. _'Was I too harsh to her?' _he asked himself. "Gingka, behind you!" Professor Juniper shouted. Gingka immediately turned to see a young girl standing directly behind him, floating in midair. "A-Are you a g-ghost?!" Gingka stuttered. The young girl simply moved forward, ignoring the question and passed the group as she turned a corner of the hall.

Juniper raised a finger to her chin again. "Professor?" Gingka asked, still in shock he saw an actual ghost. "Let's follow her," she said, running along the path the ghostly girl took. Gingka blinked for a moment before he ran off too, "Come on Skyla!" he shouted as he followed the Professor. Skyla nodded, and soon joined in the chase too.

"This is the last room," Alan said as he turned the door handle. Iris hid behind Ash, fearing another swarm of Golbats would attack them yet again. Luckily, the room seemed uninhabited from quite some time, but looked like it was in good shape. "Interesting décor," Drake said as he examined the carpet on the floor, which had a crescent moon right in the center. "How fascinating!" Alan said, "Whatever Pokemon still live here, they should probably make this room their new habitat." "Maybe they don't think coming in here would be spiritually right…" Drake replied. "What do you mean Drake?" Ash asked. "Take a look at what I found," he pointed out, showing Ash a feather in his hand. "A feather?" Iris said, "That's what's keeping all the Pokemon out of here?" she asked sarcastically. Ash and Pikachu gasped. "That's a Lunar Wing!" he exclaimed. "Pika!" Pikachu mimicked. "A Lunar Wing?" Iris asked, "What's that?" "It's a rare feather that is said to wake anyone up from having nightmares," Cilan explained, "It also comes from the rare Pokemon, Cresselia." "Wow…" Iris said, "So that's why it's spiritual…" "Exactly," Drake replied, "Which is why we'll leave it here." "Why don't you all get back outside?" Alan suggested, "I'm sure the Pokemon have calmed themselves down by now." "Out of the way!" Iris said, zooming out of the room. "AXXXXXEEEWWWWW!" Axew screamed as he held on to Iris. Ash and Cilan sweat dropped at the young girl's fortunate opportunity. "Guess she hates Ghost types too, huh Cilan?" Ash asked. "Looks that way to me," the connoisseur replied. They then both left the room, walking their way back to the entrance.

Meanwhile, Juniper, Gingka, and Skyla continued to pursue the ghost girl, as she had phased through a door into another room. Juniper opened the door quickly and turned on her flashlight to see the girl just floating still. Gingka and Skyla came in as well, hoping that the Professor was still all right. "Who are you?" Juniper asked, inching closer to the girl. The girl did not reply, for she simply looked down at the ground, looking miserable. "_My parents… My Pokemon… I miss them…_" she said sadly, "_I help keep the ghost type Pokemon occupied, so they can have fun, play with others, get their food…_" she explained. "So, you keep all these Pokemon together?" Juniper asked. She nodded as she turned towards them. "_My name is Serena… And I hope you all stay safe on your travels…_" she said as she vanished into thin air. The group was speechless after hearing the ghost speak like that. "All right you two, I think it'll be best if you go back outside," Professor Juniper suggested, "I'm sure the Pokemon were only scared by our presence, but didn't realize we didn't come to deal any harm unless forced too." Gingka and Skyla nodded in unison as they left the room. "Thank you Professor!" Gingka called out as dashed down the hall. Juniper smiled as she continued to search around the room for any more evidence to help her research.

Gingka burst through the entrance doors to reveal a bright, shining sun as he walked out. "Wow! The weather's perfect now!" he said happily. He then noticed his friends standing outside as well, in front of the house. He walked over to them just as Skyla got out as well. "Hey guys!" Gingka said brightly, "So, what did you find?" he asked. "It was awesome!" Ash exclaimed, "We had battle so many swarms of Golbats, you wouldn't believe it, and we even found a Lunar Wing too!" "Wow!" Gingka replied, "We had to even deal with some Banette too, but we got the job done, that's for sure!" Ash and Gingka continued to discuss as Iris and Cilan watched on with happy eyes. Then, Iris realized something. "Say Gingka," she began to ask, getting his attention, "did Skyla say anything to you while we were separated?" Gingka frowned, indicating his lack of success.

"Oh, sorry…" Iris said, patting his shoulder. "I guess she's just not in the mood to talk with you today…" Cilan said. "Pika pi…" Pikachu said, feeling sorry for Gingka. "Axew…" Axew said in sympathy for him as well. Just then, Skyla walked up. "What do you want?" Ash asked, somewhat rudely. "Ash, don't be mean!" Iris countered, "What's the matter Skyla?" she asked. "Where are Alan and Drake?" she asked, "I know they were with you guys…" "They said they wanted to do some more research in the house," Iris said. "You know, come to think of it, where's Professor Juniper?" Cilan asked. "She wanted to do some more research too, so she let us go outside," Gingka said.

Suddenly, Gingka felt a pair of arms wrap around him tightly as he was forced into a hug from Skyla. "Sk-Skyla?!" he said in shock. "Gingka, I'm so, so, so sorry!" she apologized as she held him tighter. "W-What f-for?" Gingka asked as he struggled to break away from Skyla's grip. She then let go as she realized she had been crushing him. "I'm sorry for ignoring you all day," she admitted. "How come you did?" Gingka asked in a kind tone. Skyla looked really upset at this point. "It was because I didn't want to embarrass myself in front of Professor Juniper, or her assistants…" she sadly admitted, "I honestly really loved seeing you again, but I really couldn't talk with you because then I would start going crazy about how cool you are…" Gingka blinked in surprise, so did Ash and the others. "So, you still care about me?" Gingka asked, blushing a little. "Mm hmm!" Skyla nodded, blushing as well. "That's awesome!" Gingka said, jumping in the air. "Well, that clears up everything!" Cilan announced, "This is true love at its best!" Iris and Axew both face palmed. "Would you quit being so embarrassing Cilan!" she shouted. "Ax Axew!" Axew screamed.

Ash smiled as he watched his friend finally getting to talk with Skyla. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu said happily. Ash nodded in agreement to what Pikachu just said. "Yeah, those two are really great friends," he said obliviously, making Pikachu sweat drop. Skyla was then checking out Gingka's arm. "Hey, what are you doing?" Gingka asked. "Just checking your muscles," she replied, "Your strength is the reason we were saved from that floor collapse," she complimented, making Gingka blush a little more. Just then, the two realized their faces were only inches apart. They slowly inched their heads forward and closed their eyes as they got closer. Iris and Cilan both noticed their potential make out first, and were both excited to see what ensued. Ash on the other hand had no idea what was about to happen, and merely shrugged.

"Okay, we're all set!" a voice called out on the porch of the house. Skyla immediately stepped away from Gingka upon hearing the voice, and turned towards the source, making Gingka fall face flat on the ground. Juniper, Alan, and Drake had emerged from the Strange House after no too long. "Say, what was going out here?" Juniper asked, noticing Gingka had fallen. "N-Nothing!" Skyla said, "We were all just waiting for you guys to come out!" Gingka stood up, growling in agony. "Excuse me, Professor?" he said, getting her attention. "What's up Gingka?" she asked. "There's something I want to tell you," he started to say, "You see, me and Skyla are… sort of a… couple, I guess?" he admitted with a shrug. Everyone gasped, especially Skyla. "G-Gingka!" she whispered loudly, "What are you doing?!" Professor Juniper, Alan, and Drake were all chuckling at the dilemma. "Huh? What is it?" Skyla asked, "Why are you laughing?" "It's just because we already knew about you two!" Juniper admitted. Skyla blushed intensely, "W-What?! B-But how?!" she stuttered. "Your grandfather told us all about back at the Mistralton Airport before we were prepared for take off," Alan said. "He told us about how you fell in love with Gingka immediately after he beat you in a battle," Drake said with a chuckle.

Skyla blushed as red as her own hair. Gingka also gave out a small laugh. "I think it's pretty cute!" he admitted. When Gingka realized what he just said, he clapped his hands over his mouth and blushed as red as Skyla was. They both laughed on account of their silliness. "Man, who knew they could both be little kids," Iris said, chomping on an apple. "True," Cilan agreed, "But this a young love that is yet to be seen anywhere else!" he said dramatically. "Again with the connoisseur stuff…?" Iris sighed. "Ax Axew…" Axew agreed.

Professor Juniper sighed as she stepped off the porch. "Something wrong Professor?" Drake asked. She crossed her arms and sighed again, "I wasn't expecting to be done with research this early," she admitted, "Guess we'll have to head back to the airport then…" Gingka stopped laughing and frowned, so did Skyla. "Maybe we could have a battle before you guys go!" Ash suggested. "Yeah, that's it!" Juniper said, putting her fist into her hand, "In fact, let's have it be a Flying type battle considering we have our Flying type expert, Skyla with us," she noted, making the gym leader blush. "I want to battle too!" Iris exclaimed, "It'll be the perfect training method to help Dragonite out with aerial battles!" "Ax Axew!" Axew agreed. "Me four, I guess!" Gingka exclaimed. "Then let's make it a tag battle," Iris said, "I'll team up with Skyla, and Ash can team up with Gingka!" "Hold on Iris," Ash said. "Huh? What's wrong Ash?" "How about we let Gingka team up with Skyla, and you be with me?" Ash suggested, making Gingka, Iris, and Skyla very surprised. "I'd call that a perfect match up!" Cilan noted. "Jeez Ash, since when were you such a matchmaker?" Iris asked. "Huh? What do you mean?" Ash asked, making Iris sweat drop. Gingka and Skyla blinked for a few seconds before finally looking at each other. "Guess we're together!" Gingka said brightly. "Yeah, I guess so…" Skyla said, very happy.

The tumbleweeds across the barren land rolled by as the four trainers each took their positions on where they would be battling. Gingka and Skyla were on the right, and Ash and Iris on the left side of the field. "Since this is a Flying type only battle, the weather's perfect for flying types to move around freely," Cilan. "Correct," Alan agreed, "Without any wind pushing them, they can move as fast as they want." "Now we'll just have to see how the battle turns out," Juniper said, crossing her arms. "All right!" Cilan exclaimed, "This is a Flying type only tag battle, meaning only one Pokemon can be used, and there are no substitutions," he explained, "Furthermore, when one side's Pokemon are unable to continue the battle will be over." He then lifted up his arm. "All right, let the match begin!" he exclaimed as he swung his arm down.

"Dragonite!" Iris exclaimed, throwing a Poke Ball into the air, "Let's go!" The ball opened, and the light from it revealed the raging Dragon type, Dragonite. "RAAAAAAAAA!" he roared into the air. "Talk about loud, huh?" Gingka asked Skyla. "Yeah, no kidding!" she replied. "Unfezant, I choose you!" Ash exclaimed throwing his Poke Ball to reveal Unfezant. "Un!" she exclaimed happily. "All right," Gingka said, enlarging a Poke Ball, "Braviary, let it rip!" he called out as he threw the ball into the air, and emerging from it was his bright red, white, and blue eagle, Braviary. "Brav!" he screamed. Unfezant looked upon him with glaring eyes, for she wanted to prove that she was better than Braviary. "Cool!" Skyla exclaimed, "I had no idea you had a Braviary!" She then enlarged her own Poke Ball. "All right, take off for the first time Skarmory!" she exclaimed as she launched the ball into the air. It opened, and the light emerging from it formed into a bird with razor-like wings, a sharp beak, huge talons, a razor for a tail, and it appeared to be coated in steel.

"A Skarmory?!" Gingka exclaimed in surprise. "Ash, what is that Pokemon?" Iris asked, "I've never seen it before…" Ash took out his Pokedex and showed it to Iris as it had finished scanning Skarmory.

_Skarmory: The Armor Bird Pokemon. Skarmory's heavy-looking iron body is actually thin and light, so it can fly at speeds over 180 mph_, the Pokedex stated.

"A Flying and Steel type?" Iris said, "This might not be so easy…" "But that's what makes it fun, right?" Ash asked with a smile. "Yeah, of course it does!" Iris replied. They then turned their attention to the battlefield. "Gingka, how about you take the first move?" Ash suggested. "All right then Ash!" Gingka replied happily, "Get ready, cause here we come!"

"Braviary, Air Slash on Unfezant!" Gingka commanded. Braviary took little to no time at all to fly up in the air, having his wings turn a bright white, and launching shuriken-like discs of air directly for Unfezant. Ash grinned, "Unfezant, counter it with Air Slash too!" Unfezant's wings also turned a bright white, as she launched discs of air, sending them straight into the others from Braviary, countering the attack. Braviary and Gingka gasped in surprise.

"Don't worry Gingka," Skyla reassured, "I'll help out! Skarmory, Aerial Ace on Unfezant!" she ordered. The steel coated bird sped up as it flew into the air heading speedily for Unfezant. "Unfezant, watch out!" Ash called out. Unfezant quickly flew into the sky, with Skarmory following close behind. "Dragonite, you ready?" Iris asked the fierce dragon. "Bu," he said with a nod. "Then use Thunder Punch to stop Skarmory!" she commanded. Dragonite launched himself into the air, with his right fist becoming encased in electricity. Before Skyla could make a decision of what to do, Dragonite struck Skarmory with his Thunder Punch. "SKKKAAAAA!" she screamed in pain. "Skarmory!" Skyla cried out. "Braviary, Crush Claw on Dragonite!" Gingka ordered. Braviary swooped in and struck Dragonite with his blue, glowing talons, knocking him back quite a bit.

"Phew!" Skyla said in relief, "Thank you Gingka." "Don't thank me yet," he replied, "This battle's only getting started!" "Dragonite, Flamethrower on Braviary!" Iris ordered. Dragonite sped straight for Braviary, hoping to get revenge for that Crush Claw. He opened his mouth, and shot a huge burst of flames heading directly for the big eagle. "Braviary, dodge it!" Gingka called out. Braviary quickly moved away, but Dragonite followed in pursuit. "Unfezant, use Quick attack on Braviary!" Ash commanded. Unfezant began to speed up as her tail feathers left a bright white trail as she moved faster. _'Oh no…'_ Gingka thought as he saw Braviary about to get cornered. He then realized Dragonite and Unfezant were about to strike Braviary from opposite directions. "Braviary, fly up high!" he called out. Braviary quickly responded and flew straight upwards. Dragonite immediately ducked under Unfezant just in time before they could accidentally hurt each other.

"Talk about cutting it close!" Iris exclaimed. "Yeah…" Ash said, also relieved, "Unfezant, follow Braviary!" he called out. "Un!" she responded, continuing to pursue the eagle. In the meantime, Dragonite was surprised to see that Skarmory was following him. "Use Air Cutter!" Skyla commanded. With that said, Skarmory soon launched a ton of x's from her flapping directly aimed at Dragonite. Gingka grinned as he saw Unfezant follow Braviary. "What's up Gingka?" Skyla said. "Braviary, use Rock Slide!" Gingka ordered. Braviary's body suddenly turned brighter in color, making large rocks form in the sky, which were about to drop down upon Unfezant.

"Oh no!" Ash yelled. "Unfez?!" Unfezant screeched as she stopped still in the air. "Unfezant, blow those rocks away with Gust!" Ash called out. Unfezant's wings turned a bright blue as she flapped them to try and create a wind gust to repel the rocks. Alas, the wind was not enough to stop the heavy rocks as the struck Unfezant, sending her crashing into the ground, under a huge pile of rocks. "Unfezant!" Ash yelled out. "Oh my!" Juniper shouted. Suddenly, the rocks Unfezant was supposedly under began to shake, "Hmm?" Cilan said as he surveyed the pile. All of a sudden, the rocks burst into pieces as Unfezant's entire body was glowing white as she charged at Braviary, striking him fiercely.

"Whoa! Braviary!" Gingka exclaimed. "That was Sky Attack!" Skyla said in surprise. Braviary crashed into the ground, feeling incredible pain. "Br…Braviary!" he yelled in pain. Just then, Skyla looked up to see Skarmory still confronting Dragonite, for her Air Cutter had failed to strike Dragonite, so she decided to fight up close and personal. "Skarmory, Steel Wing!" Skyla ordered. "Dodge it, and use Ice Beam!" Iris commanded. Skarmory's left wing became coated with pure steel as she swung it down at Dragonite, who easily dodged the attack. Skyla gasped. Dragonite then opened his mouth again, only this time he created a blue sphere from his mouth, which launched zigzag lines at Skarmory, striking her with such ferocity, she was sent crashing to the ground. "Skarmory!" Skyla gasped. When the smoke cleared, Skarmory and Braviary were still standing, but were breathing heavily as ever, as they had been hurt badly from their opponents' attacks. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu cheered. "Ax Ax Axew!" Axew cheered as well.

"Now what do we do?" Gingka growled in frustration. Just then, Skyla realized something. "I've got an idea!" she said, "If we can out speed them, then our attacks our sure to hit the mark!" she explained. "Yeah, but how do we do that?" Gingka asked. "Just follow my lead!" Skyla exclaimed with pride, "Skarmory, circle around and use Agility!" she called out. "Skar!" she replied, understanding what Skyla was going for. She then flew into with a trail of blue light coming from her tail feather, and began to circle around in the air. "Oh, I get it!" Gingka said after realizing what was happening, "Braviary, follow Skarmory with Brave Bird!" he commanded. "Brav?!" he asked, wondering why he would receive such a command. "Don't worry, you won't hurt Skarmory," Gingka replied, "Just follow her lead!" "Brav!" he squawked, flying into the air. He closed his wings and became encased in fire, and then was covered with a bright blue aura as he sped into Skarmory's Agility path.

"What are they up to?" Ash asked. "Well, whatever it is, their plan's not gonna work!" Iris exclaimed, "Dragonite, Flamethrower!" she ordered. "Unfezant, Air Slash!" Ash commanded. Unfezant once again launched discs of air right at the Agility path, along with Dragonite, who shot a huge flamethrower at the path as well. But both moves did not work as Skarmory and Braviary were still zooming around, gaining more speed.

"Ah, so that's what they're up to!" Juniper exclaimed. "What is it Professor?" Drake asked. "Skarmory and Braviary are drafting with each other, like racecars do on a racing track," she explained. "Oh!" Alan realized, "That explains how Braviary is also gaining so much speed!" "All right," Gingka said, "Looks like it's go time!" He then reached into his scarf and pulled out his goggles. "Hey, aren't those…" Skyla said with a small blush. "Yep!" Gingka replied, "I told you I would keep them." Skyla just smiled and blushed, but then put a serious look on her face. "Skarmory, use Aerial Ace with Steel Wing!" she ordered. "Braviary," Gingka called out, "Special Move: Big Bang Tornado Brave Bird!" The two flying types zoomed out of the Agility path and dived down straight towards their opponents. Both of Skarmory's wings became coated with steel as she rushed down to strike Dragonite. Braviary began to spin while still having Brave Bird activated, creating what appeared to be vicious blue tornado that followed his path.

"I guess we should end this too!" Iris exclaimed. "You bet!" Ash agreed. "Dragonite, Dragon Rush!" Iris ordered. "Unfezant, Sky Attack!" Ash commanded. Dragonite became encased a bright blue aura, which resembled a dragon's head as he sped straight for Skarmory. Unfezant's body turned a bright white as she zoomed straight for Braviary. "LET'S GO!" every trainer on the battlefield shouted as the Pokémon collided with each other, creating a huge explosion above the land. Each Flying type dropped to their respective sides. All of them were breathing heavily as they had each exhausted themselves.

"All right, it's a draw!" Cilan exclaimed, raising his hands in the air. "That was a tremendous aerial battle to all of you!" Professor Juniper complimented. "Pika!" Pikachu cheered. "Axew!" Axew said in joy. Ash kneeled as he walked up to Unfezant. "Hey, that was a great battle, and you've learned a lot more moves now, wow!" he complimented. "Un!" she replied happily, tackling Ash. "Hey, stop it!" Ash said, giggling. "That was awesome Dragonite!" Iris complimented the Dragon Pokémon, "At this rate, you'll be the best Dragon type in no time!" she said. "RAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Dragonite roared. "O-Okay then!" Iris replied. "Way to go you guys!" Gingka complimented, "You were both awesome!" "Skar!" "Brav!" Skarmory and Braviary replied happily. "Don't you think we make a pretty good team Skyla?" Gingka asked. "We sure do," Skyla happily replied this time. The beyblader then pulled her into a nice hug, which their Pokémon smiled at the whole while. "All right, let's get back to the airport!" Alan announced. Everyone returned his or her respective Pokémon, and each started walking back to Lentimas Town together, with Gingka holding Skyla's hand the whole way back.

As soon as the sun had begun to set, the plane was prepared to leave Lentimas Town. "It was so nice to see you all again!" Juniper said, "Ash and Gingka, I wish you the best of luck in the Unova League!" "Thanks!" Ash replied, "We'll do our best!" "Pika Pika!" said in reply as well. "We'll take off in a few minutes," Juniper said, "so, Skyla you can say your goodbyes!" "O-Oh, right!" she replied as Juniper boarded the plane through the cargo hatch. She then turned to Gingka and the others. "Like Professor Juniper said, it was really nice to see all of you again, especially you Gingka," she said with a blush, "Our adventure in the Strange House was fun, and that battle was definitely spectacular." "I hope you have good luck in the future with your gym battles!" Cilan said. "Best of luck to you and your Skarmory!" Iris said. "Have a good trip back!" Ash said. Skyla smiled, and then turned to Gingka, who was still at a loss for words. "I understand," Skyla said with a smile. She then poked him on the nose with a giggle and went back onto the plane.

"Skyla, wait a second!" Gingka called out. "Huh? What's wro-" Skyla was completely cut off as she turned to have Gingka giving her a sweet, passionate kiss on the lips. "How marvelous!" Cilan exclaimed. "So touching…" Iris said with a tear. "Huh?" Ash said with a shrug, obliviously not knowing what Gingka was doing. "Skyla, are you ready to-" Professor Juniper stopped talking as she noticed the two trainers lip locking, both now had their eyes closed and arms wrapped around each other. She smiled, and let the kiss go on, which ended rather quickly. Skyla's face had turned a bright pink, while Gingka's was still red as ever. "Um… Have a safe flight back…" Gingka said to Skyla. Skyla giggled happily. "Thank you Gingka," she replied as she went aboard the plane.

"Goodbye Professor!" Ash said with a wave. "Best wishes to you, and Skyla too!" Cilan shouted. "Bye bye!" Iris shouted. "Bye Skyla, I love you!" Gingka said proudly. The plane then safely took off, heading back for Mistralton City. "Gingka, great job with Skyla," Iris complimented. "You two definitely bring out the finest taste of romance!" Cilan agreed. "Yeah, you two are really good friends!" Ash said. "Not what we meant…" Iris sighed. "WOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOO!" Gingka exclaimed suddenly, "I'm totally pumped up for the Unova League now! I don't care if I have to face Trip, Ryuga, or even you Ash!" he exclaimed in excitement. "Wow, talk about a lot of spice in that spirit," Cilan commented. "Yeah, let's do our best in the Unova League too Pikachu!" Ash exclaimed. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu shouted, pumping his fist in the air.

**THE END!**

**Yep, this was an awesome story to write. Feel free to leave reviews or ask any sort of questions. I'll answer them thoroughly! **


End file.
